Talk:Tam Song/@comment-2606:A000:1128:4169:18FB:F6F7:1E11:BF43-20181211033216
So, somehing's been bothering me quite a bit for quite a while. Keefe vs Tam and Linh. What we know about Keefe's home life: He was verablly abused by his father, and manipulated by his mother. He was constantly called a disappoitment, set with high expectations and punished when he didn't meet them. They forgot him in Atlantis once, and his father ripped up his drawings. He made a necklace for his mother that she said she loved but never wore. His mind was messed with by his mother as well. We've had several memories, and encounters with his parents, and Keefe has told several stories as well. In other words, ''so not cool!! ''None of this is an okay way to raise a kid. What we know about Tam and Linh's homelife: They're parents were ashamed of them because they were twins. Their father tried to force them to lie about their age, causing them to have to think about how ''old ''they are, let alone when their inception date is. We know that Mai refused to leave Choralmere despite Linh's need for training, and we know she kept water in her garden. We know they didn't protest to their childrens' banishment and didn't check on them during that time. We've never seen any memories, we have no stories except a few, and most are about Linh. The only story of Tam we get revals that he was locked in his room for two days for spilling ink on his mother's sleeve. In other words, ''also not cool!! ''But we get an almost more....vibrant reaction to their parents from Tam and Linh than from Keefe. It bothers me--a lot. It seems like Quan is more physical than Lord Cassius was, especially with his ability being unknown. Keefe once said that no elf could hit their children, because the guilt would crush them. But...if something happened by accident...well, some part of me really thinks Quan is a guster or something. It would make sense, since it's also an elemental talent, along with Linh being a hydrokinetic, and when he gets angry, things will start flying. And If Tam and Linh aren't quick enough... But i want more background. Tam was always more rebellious than Linh, and yet, all the stories and reasons he gives for hating his parents are about Linh. But one time, he seemed to forget there were other people in the room, and he said that his dad ''locked him in his room for two days for spilling ink. ''What about the other more serious things Tam no doubt probably did? We don't have any memories, and the only interactions we get are with an audience. When Tam took Alvar and them to Choralmere, he took the time to convince Linh not to come. And he said that Linh wouldn't be mad that he was here, but he should definitely tell her what was happening. That means she would no doubt be worried--''worried ''about him being back home. And Tam has two different masks--protective/agressive and casual. When he doesn't know/trust people, he choses the agressive one. He's used to protecting his twin sister, and he likes to stay close to her--physically close. When he does know and trust someone, he tends to be more casual with these things, but it seems like a way to come off as "i don't really care". "When I annoy, I annoy hard." But...i don't know, that always kind of stood out to me. I mean, giving the reaction we get from him about his parents, it seems annoying them wouldn't be good enough. He seemed more casual in his Dad's presence, maybe because he knew that he could do whatever he wanted, and they couldn't touch him--literally or figuratively. And Mai definitely seemed guilty about things. several things. She told Tam that things change, and "the shadows crawled back" into his eyes as he said "not enough." It obviously wasn't his mother he was refering to--it was his father. Quan was the real problem. When Sophie first met Tam and Linh's parents, its said that Quan "balled his fist at his children". I'm just laying out facts. Interperet this how you wish. All i'm saying is, I'm really interested in this. I think we need more background. I'm sorry if this hurt or offended anyone in any way, i know this is kind of a sensitive topic for some people. Again, if i did, i'm really sorry. Backyard Windchimes